Memories
by Laugh.Away
Summary: It was White's Day but a tragic incident fell upon Nami. What can Sasaki do to help her? Read on :D In response to HC


In response to HC

* * *

"Sasaki?"

Nami was surprised to see him right before her. He was someone who wasn't that close to her. They barely talk or ate lunch together and they're not even in the same club or doing the same activities. She wasn't even expecting anyone to come as her best friends, Kaho, Nao, Mio, Shouko and Manami came already. Sasaki was merely an acquaintance.

She totally didn't expect him at this time. Not when she is lying on the hospital bed, covered with white sheets and when the freedom to move around has been taken away from her.

But the more important thing is that she had eyes on him. She always had a thing for soccer players. Something about their well built frame and broad shoulders made her heart flutter.

"Here's for you!" Sasaki said, stretching out his arms. Held in his hands was a white box with a red ribbon tied around it. "Happy White's Day!"

"White's Day?" Nami asked as she tried to shift her body into a sitting position and flinch when the pain from her legs shot right to her brain.

"Wooahh, careful."

"But you're not my boyfriend. Or are you here to confess?" she added, raising an eyebrow.

Sasaki's stood there for a while, frozen and shocked. "Not your boyfriend? And what do you mean confess?"

"Ehh?"

A wave of realization struck his brain. She had lost some her memories, or at least that's what the doctor said.

"Don't you remember? I AM your boyfriend."

Shocked, Nami raised a hand to her mouth. Boyfriend? My boyfriend? Since when? She asked herself.

Sasaki heaved a mournful sigh but tried to smile. "Well then, let me help you remember."

"Are you trying to tell me that I have amnesia?"

"Uh… pretty much, yeah."

He then came nearer to Nami and sat right next to her on the bed. "Remember that time when I first confessed to you? We were on the rooftop and you were talking about how guys from the soccer club are cool," he said, meeting her gaze.

Her heart fluttered, her eyes were glued to his. She couldn't help but stare at those gentle eyes, his perfect jawline and his soft auburn hair. She wondered what his hair would feel like against her hands. She felt her face become hot.

"Do you recall? So far?" Sasaki asked. But when he saw her blush, he just smiled.

She woke up from her reverie and quickly shook her head and said, "I'm sorry but no."

"What about our first date? Do you still remember? It was during last year's valentine's day."

"I'll try."

The moment she shut her eyes, a series of events stated flashing in Nami's mind. Her head spun she tried to recall her lost memories.

_It was noon and the zephyr whispered past. The sky was dyed with shades of orange as the sun set. There was a brown haired girl sitting on one of the benches on the rooftop. An auburn haired boy was sitting next to her, his arms around her... _

She then heard voices.

_I love you... Please go out with me..._

Her eyes flew open. Dizziness struck her head and she could feel her head get heavier. She was back in the hospital again, with Sasaki sitting next to her, looking right into her eyes.

"Remember?" Sasaki asked, she could see the hopefulness in his eyes.

"I remember... The confession, " Nami stuttered, her face was full of disbelieve. She tossed her head back on the pillow, heaving a mournful sigh.

Sasaki's lips curved and formed a smile. He looked pretty relieved. But the moment he saw her exhausted face, he said, "I won't force you to remember."

And then they stayed still like that, not a sound was heard and not a muscle was moved. The only sound that could be heard was the ticking of the clock.

Nami didn't want to interrupt the silence but she just had to ask.

"Nee, Sasaki, how did the car accident happen?"

Sasaki's face was surprised for a while, but he quickly regained his composure. "It wasn't actually a car accident. You fell down the stairs, sprained your leg and landed head first," Sasaki said, reaching out to Nami's hand to stroke it, and continued, "Before I knew it, they sent you to the hospital already. The doctor said that you have, well, "Sasaki paused before continuing, "Amnesia. Aannnnnnnd, you broke your leg."

Sasaki waited for some response from her but she didn't say anything.

Losing his girlfriend during white's day was the worst. It certainly reminded him of the valentine a month ago; when she confessed to him all over again, when she gave him the chocolates she made herself, all her love put into it…

"Nee, Sasaki."

"Yes?"

"Will you go out with me?"

Sasaki let out a giggle and said, "That was fast."

Nami let out a smile and said, "Well I guess even though I can't really remember the whole thing, my gut says you're the one for me."

* * *

**I have like too many weird ideas in my head but I just can't pour it out into words and connect them together. Sigh. But anyways, thanks for reading :D**

LaughAway


End file.
